


Helpless

by AKMars



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Slash, M/M, sensual imagery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKMars/pseuds/AKMars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from plink42, see notes for more info!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helpless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plink42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plink42/gifts).



Title: Helpless  
Rating: M  
Pairing: Finch/Reese  
Tags: M/M, Sensual Imagery, Implied Slash, Established Relationship

NOTES: Tumblr prompt from plink42-Whew! OK… established relationship: Reese discovers that Finch has a mad passion for chocolate-covered strawberries. Thanks plink, hope this is what you were looking for.

**nomnomnomnomnomnom**

 

It was silly, really. He was a grown man, inured to the realities of the world….indeed one who’d _survived_ them for nearly sixty years. Although physically compromised, he prided himself in the knowledge that his will was strong; almost to the point of being unbreakable. That coupled with an innate stubbornness that made the most recalcitrant of mules look like a fawning yes man meant that he, Harold Finch, could resist almost any attempt to suborn his rational self.

 _Any attempt,_ he groaned in his mind, _except this one……._

_He’d come into the library that morning to find a small box at his computer station. The card atop it had an address scrawled in the untidy handwriting he knew as well as his own by now. Flipping the card over, Finch read three capital letters: N-O-W. He didn’t recognize it as being from any particular merchant and when he picked it up, he was surprised at how cold it felt in his hand._

He lifted the lid, revealing the small, perfect treasure it contained. As the rich, heady scent hit his nose, Harold felt his knees tremble and he collapsed into his chair. With reverent fingers he lifted the object of his unbridled lust from its scallop-edged paper cradle and let his eyes rove across it in loving admiration. It was just over an inch long, small for its breed perhaps but its crown was as red and enticing as any he had ever seen.

Its lower extremity was teasingly hidden beneath a velvety brown shell; shielding its charms from his view with the same sultry intent a high-end escort would show in choosing their lingerie. Finch moaned in abandon; knowing that if he surrendered to his desires now, there would be no stopping him. He forced his hand back towards the box, fully intending to return the precious object to its sarcophagus (for it _was_ more sacred to Harold than the earthly remains of any king), when his traitorous fingers rose again and popped the delicacy into his already open and waiting mouth.

Waves of pleasure coursed through his broken frame, warming Finch to the tips of his toes as the sweet, succulent flavors of summertime coupled with the decadent essence of ancient Mesoamerica burst across his taste buds. He was lost, utterly at the mercy of his two most evocative senses.

Finch was on his feet and out the door, a startled Bear valiantly keeping pace at his master’s side, before he realized what he was doing. There was no time to call his car service again and hailing a taxi, gladly tipped the driver an exorbitant amount to allow his ‘service dog’ to ride with him. The cab dropped him a block away from his pre-determined destination and still clutching the card in one hand, Harold proceeded as fast as his injuries would allow.

Two flights of stairs later, a breathless and nearly desperate Harold Finch stood before a door. He was just reaching out when it opened, seemingly of its own accord. Releasing Bear to wander freely, Finch limped inside. He turned as he heard the door close and lock; eyes widening behind his thick glasses as he took in the sight of his partner, clad only in a pair of dark blue boxer briefs. The vision of John Reese nearly nude would have set Harold’s mouth watering at any time but the added accessory of a tray of confections his lover held eroded the last shreds of Finch’s willpower.

“John….” he croaked feebly, his longing for both his partner and the delicacies Reese was offering causing him to lurch forward a step.

The op grinned, stepping backwards away from the door until his calves bumped the edge of the huge bed Finch had left a mere two hours ago. John sat down on the mattress, swinging his legs up in one smooth motion to recline against a stack of pillows. He lifted one of the sweets to his mouth, tracing its outline with his tongue before shoving it between his lips in a very suggestive manner and biting the tidbit in half.

Harold watched Reese’s jaw muscles bunch and roll as he chewed with complete concentration, moaning when John swallowed and licked his lips. Finch trembled as Reese took another chocolate covered strawberry and balanced it over the rapidly growing bulge of his cotton shrouded erection. He grinned at his partner again, eyes flicking down to his cock, then back to Finch’s.

“You want some Harold? Then come and _get_ ’em.”

**nomnomnomnomnomnom**

NOTES: My PoI well-spring of creativity has been at an all time low of late (mostly due to the way S3 has trended so far) and I put a call out on Tumblr for short fic prompts to try to jump start my writing again. The few folks who responded came through handsomely and I'll be posting the results of those prompts here & on Tumblr over the next few days. I ask that my promptees do give me a bit of lag time, Christmas is in two days after all, lol! But I hope all of you enjoy your prezzies! And thank you very much for participating!


End file.
